


Некоторые сложности жизни с Тони Старком, или Дело о майке

by Dekstroza



Series: fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017; 2 lvl: Драбблы [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza
Summary: — Кстати, ты не видела мою майку? Ну, знаешь, ту самую, а? Не помню, куда сунул ее в прошлый раз, никак не найду. И ДЖАРВИС не помнит.





	Некоторые сложности жизни с Тони Старком, или Дело о майке

**Author's Note:**

> написано под воздействием командного укура и прекрасного [коллажа](http://cs304215.userapi.com/v304215224/758b/FQy0z3uzHDY.jpg)

— Как это нет? Что значит «вы не можете»? Да вы хоть представляете, что я с вами за это сделаю? Вот-вот. И это тоже. Отлично, я рада, что мы поняли друг друга. Хорошего вечера.  
  
— Пеп, ты это сейчас с кем? — полуголый Тони вышел из ванной, на ходу вытирая голову. Пеппер невольно залюбовалась им. Да, не высокий. Да, не молодой. Но зато ни одной лишней унции жира. И противоположной крайности — бугрящихся мышц, до которых и дотронуться-то страшно, того и гляди лопнут, тоже нет. Весь Тони — сама грациозность, изящество, внутренняя сила. Про таких русские говорят «ладный» и, пожалуй, это определение самое близкое, что Пеппер могла применить в отношении стоящего напротив гения, миллиардера, филантропа и, с недавних пор, своего любимого мужчины.  
  
— Да так, — Пеппер заправила прядь за ухо Тони, мимолетом пожалев, что скоро тот снова подстрижется и столь любимые ею завитки, наследство матушки-итальянки, опять пропадут на пару-тройку недель как минимум, если, конечно, не провести соответствующую беседу с его стилистом, — тебе не интересно.  
  
— Мне интересно все, что касается тебя. — Тони поймал ласковые пальчики и нежно поцеловал центр ладони. — Кстати, ты не видела мою майку? Ну знаешь, ту самую, а? Не помню, куда сунул ее в прошлый раз, никак не найду. И ДЖАРВИС не помнит.  
  
— Прошу прощения, сэр. Вы сами велели мне «не подглядывать», а согласно протоколу под номером четыре тысячи восемьсот семьдесят пять ИИ, созданный вами, обязан…  
  
— Ладно, ладно, старый зануда, не видел значит не видел. Цитировать меня не обязательно. Надену что-нибудь другое. Кстати, Пеп, как насчет совместного ужина? Вообрази: ты в том синем платье, шампанское, фрукты, — да, я помню, никакой клубники, — у нас под ногами огни Манхэттена…  
  
— Гонконга.  
  
— Что? Черт, да. Прости. Совсем забыл.  
  
— Поужинать не забудь, «огни Манхэттена». ДЖАРВИС?  
  
— Да, мисс Поттс?  
  
— Никакого фастфуда.  
  
— Конечно, мисс Поттс.  
  
— Пеп…  
  
— И не сиди всю ночь.  
  
— Слушаюсь, мамочка.  
  
— Не смешно.  
  
— Ну не дуйся. Хочешь, когда вернешься, сходим на какую-нибудь выставку? Я же знаю, ты их любишь.  
  
— А ты — нет. Поэтому мы просто закажем что-нибудь, откроем бутылочку вина и будем смотреть на звезды. И никаких шпилек.  
  
— Заметано. Возвращайтесь скорее, мисс Поттс.  
  
— Как скажете, мистер Старк.  


 

***

  
  
Приветственно кивнув Хэппи, Пеппер уселась в машину, попутно набирая номер, который могла бы воспроизвести в любой момент дня и ночи, как и цифры страховки Тони, — настолько часто набирала она его в последние годы. Ответили после второго гудка, что тоже говорило само за себя.  
  
— У меня проблемы, — не представляясь, начала Пеп, — их привезут только завтра, а я улетаю в Гонконг через четыре часа.  
  
— Белая? — Роуди, а это был именно он, ничуть не удивился звонку. Более того, чего-то подобного он сегодня и ожидал, когда с утра пораньше ни с того ни с сего пролил кофе на свежеотглаженную рубашку.  
  
— Ни в коем случае! Ты же знаешь — он ее терпеть не может. И я тоже. Может, одолжишь одну до моего возвращения?  
  
— М-м-м…  
  
— Ну Роуди, не будь жмотом! Я знаю, у тебя есть.  
  
— Это устаревшая информация.  
  
— Роуди.  
  
— Пеппер.  
  
— Джеймс!  
  
— Вирджиния.  
  
— Полковник Роудс!  
  
— Мисс Поттс.  
  
— Ладно, хорошо, если Тони вляпается в мое отсутствие в приключение только потому, что не нашел свою любимую, «счастливую», «волшебную», «неубиваемую» майку, с которой не расстается с 99-го и которую покупала лично его мама, и не остался работать в мастерской, я не виновата. Тебе же первому позвонят. Потом не жалуйся.  
  
— Это низкий шантаж, Пеп!  
  
— Это суровая правда жизни, Роуди. Смирись и прилетай. Попросишь Лапу засунуть ее за сидение в ламборджини — кажется, он питает к тебе слабость и не откажется помочь. С ДЖАРВИСОМ я договорюсь сама.  
  
— Именно в ламборджини?  
  
— Именно туда. И поверь, ты не хочешь знать подробности.  
  
— А…  
  
— Конечно же отдам. Постарайся, чтобы если с ней что-то произойдет, это того стоило.  
  
— Знаешь Пеп, иногда я чертовски завидую Тони.  
  
— Не стоит. Хотя… Кто я такая, чтобы запрещать завидовать самому «Железному Патриоту»? Ладно, мне пора, не забудь покормить Тони. Пока.  


 

***

  
  
— ДЖАРВИС, как думаешь, она догадалась?  
  
— Не могу знать точно, сэр, но мне кажется, сегодня вы были близки к провалу как никогда. Я позволил себе отменить заказ во время звонка миссис Поттс. Надеюсь, вы не против, сэр?  
  
— Конечно нет. Молодец. Чтобы я без тебя делал?!  
  
— Осмелюсь предположить, что испытывали бы время от времени некоторые сложности.  
  
— Это просто майка. Дурацкая черная майка. Нет, я в ней красавчик, никто не спорит, и мама так говорила, но… Почему они так поступают?  
  
— Не могу сказать точно, сэр, я всего лишь программа…  
  
— Я уже говорил о том, что ты зануда?  
  
— Дважды только за сегодня, сэр. Но если мне будет позволено высказать свое мнение на этот счет… Я бы сказал, что это и есть любовь, сэр. Внимание к мелочам, дорогим для небезразличного тебе человека.  
  
— Они меня любят?  
  
— Думаю, так и есть, сэр. Даже могу сказать, что уверен в этом. Иначе зачем полковнику Роудсу в данную минуту прятать майку за сидение в ламборджини? Кстати, если это был выбор мисс Поттс, могу только порадоваться за вас, сэр. Насколько я помню, ваши предыдущие девушки предпочитали другие модели, а ведь эта — ваша самая любимая, верно?  
  
— Кхм. ДЖАРВИС, я говорил тебе, что ты — тролль? Самый лучший, конечно же, ведь тебя создал я.  
  
— Я тоже очень рад быть с вами, сэр. А теперь, если позволите, полковник уже завершил свое предприятие, и в данный момент самое время «обнаружить» пропажу. Не находите?  
  
— Да, пожалуй. И…  
  
— И я взял на себя смелость заказать пару блюд из того индийского ресторана, что пришелся по душе полковнику в прошлый прилет.  
  
— Да? Ладно… И… Ладно. Я пошел? Ну, искать. И спасибо, Джей. О, а вот и Роуди! — Тони, у которого зазвонил телефон, поспешил навстречу другу, а ДЖАРВИС, мысленно вздохнув, — на один многообещающий сайт. Там предлагали изготовить реплику с любой одежды, гарантируя неотличимость от оригинала, и тираж ограничивался только толщиной кошелька. Пожалуй, контейнера должно было хватить. ДЖАРВИС открыл поле заказа и вписал получателя. «Эдвин Джарвис» был готов платить.


End file.
